Hospital High
is a short (the shorts range anywhere from 4 to 6 min.) flash web series created by Lauren Faust, featuring five main teen women (and everyone in school) wearing fashion surgical masks (both tie-on and earloop) of any color to match the color of their tops/shirts as they work and play, hence the show's hospital theme. In addition to that, it will be a doll series by Mattel, followed by a comic series from DC Comics. Characters *Jenna - a 16 year-old Caucasian redhead wearing a light pink surgical earloop mask. Her hair is curly and goes a bit past her shoulders, and her eyes are brown. She's the cheerleader captain. *Thalia - a Hispanic 15-year-old with brown hair wearing a light purple surgical earloop mask. Her hair is wavy and wears a light purple hairband, and her eyes are hazel. *Marissa - a Caucasian 16-year-old girl with sandy blonde hair who wears an orange surgical earloop mask. She has straight, medium-length hair worn down with a partial braid and green eyes. *Carly - an African-American 14-year-old girl who wears a blue surgical earloop mask. Her hair is worn in a high ponytail. *Bianca - an Asian (Filipino-American) 17-year-old girl who wears a yellow surgical earloop mask. She has straight, long hair almost always worn down. Supporting *Marilyn - a 14 year-old blue-haired goth girl with black hair who wears a black surgical earloop mask. *Mrs. Rebecca Thames - their sexy teacher of English class who wears a white tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Anna Bella - their beautiful brunette art teacher who wears a navy blue tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Elena Schwimmer - their lovely redhead swim teacher who wears a waterproof orange-and-blue tye-dye tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Stephanie Alvarez - their Hispanic Spanish teacher who wears a turquoise tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Sophie Dame - Marissa's bespectacled raven-haired French teacher who wears a white tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Eva Dora - their blond science teacher who wears a bright red tie-on surgical mask. *Mrs. Dana Francis - their African-American algebra teacher who wears a yellow tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Debbie Darwin - their British-American biology teacher who wears a lavender tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Julie Hardware - their blond carpentry teacher who wears a white tie-on surgical mask. *Mrs. Patricia Ericson - their beautiful brunette history teacher who wears a lavender tie-on surgical mask. *Mrs. Allison Browngood - their female principal in a white tie-on surgical mask. Her name is a homage to famous female doctor Elizabeth Blackwell. *Mrs. Ella Solo - their beautiful brunette music teacher who wears a white tie-on surgical mask. *Mrs. Heather Ferrera - their lovely black-haired physics teacher who wears a blue tie-on surgical mask. *Coach Stella Sporty - their tough but pretty brunette masculine-haired PE coach in a charcoal gray tie-on surgical mask. *Nurse Dana Yin - their lovely Asian-American nurse who wears a white tie-on surgical mask. *Trina - a 15 year-old purple-haired rival of Jenna who wears a bright purple surgical earloop mask. *Gina - a 14 year-old dark orange-haired friend of Trina and Nina who wears a darker orange surgical earloop mask. *Nina - a 14 year-old green-haired friend of Gina and Trina who wears a light green surgical earloop mask. *Tricia - a bespectacled smart 14 year-old genius girl with brown hair who wears a blue surgical earloop mask. *Stevie - a bespectacled smart 14 year-old genius boyfriend of Tricia with yellow hair who wears a blue surgical earloop mask, just like her. *Dionne - a wealthy girl who is snobbish. She wears a blue-green surgical earloop mask. *Poppy - Dionne's Goth friend from England. She wears a light cyan surgical earloop mask. *Connor - a light blonde-haired 15-year-old boy who's Jenna's boyfriend. He wears an emerald green surgical earloop mask. *Davey - Carly's African-American 14-year-old boyfriend and a member of the Surgeons basketball team. He wears a red surgical earloop mask. *Nora - the female school bully who always gets a grudge against Thalia. She wears a hot pink surgical earloop mask. *Jenna's Parents - they visit Hospital High, and they're mom and dad of Jenna. Mom wears a bright pink tie-on surgical mask, and Dad wears a blue tie-on surgical mask when they visit the school. *Sari - Marilyn's younger sister. She wears a child-size purple surgical earloop mask. Minor *Hospital High's "Maternity" and "Surgery" Football and Soccer Team - Maternity is an all-female soccer team of Hospital High, and Surgery an all-male football team. *Hospital High's "Surgeons" and "Nurses" Basketball Team - Surgeons is an all-male basketball team of Hospital High, and Nurses an all-female basketball team. The Surgeons' outfits are blue and orange, and the Nurses's are pink and white, and all their earloop masks match the color of their outfits. *Hospital High's Cheerleading Squad - Cheerleaders (which include Jenna, Thalia, Marissa, Carly, and Bianca) who help root for Surgeons, Nurses, Maternity, and Surgery. Voice Cast *Mark Hamill *Phil LaMarr *Laura Bailey *Ashley Boettcher *Jordan Pruitt *Ashly Burch *Jamie Marchi *Caitlin Glass *Olivia Holt *Jason Marsden *Tara Strong *Grey DeLisle *Lacey Chabert *Kari Wahlgren *Vic Mignogna *James Arnold Taylor *Aimee Carrero *Kimberly Brooks *Lauren Tom *Vyvan Pham *Maurice LaMarche *Janice Kawaye Episodes Season 1 #First Day of School #Cheer Tryouts #Bully for Thalia #Physics Project #Bianca's Checkup #Soccer to Me #Science Test #Cooking Class #Fall Football Fun #Picture Day #Substitute Teacher #Parent-Teacher Conference #All About Basketball #Report Cards #Ewww, Dissection! #Science Fair #Overdue Book Amnesty #Tales from the Cafeteria #Study Hall #Drama Club Drama #Cheer Up! #Honesty #Jenna For Class President #Book Report #The Bully Strikes Back #Dodgeball Style #Driving Miss Jenna #Tennis Championship #Lunch Money #Computer Class #Homework Hassle #What's To Blame? #Marissa's Lost Mask #Valentine's Day Dance #La Clase de Español #Chorus Concert #Carly Joins the Swim Team #Test-Taking Trouble #Spring Rain, Spring Pain #The Mile Run #Cheer Pressure #Locker Luck #Stolen Lunchbox #One-on-One in Action #I Wish I Could Speak French #Hooked on Phonics #Knocking on Wood #Student Council #Hospital High's Got Talent #Cafeteria Cleanup #Marissa For President #Dating Geniuses #The Computer Club #Halloween Party #The Big Bet #Book Report #Trina's Bad Day #Partners #Just Like We Always Do #Museum Trip #Hidden Talents #Date Night #Late To Class #Trina, Gina, Nina and...Nora? #Honor Society #Finals Season 2 Trivia *Everyone at school in the series wear surgical masks, which is where their school is named "Hospital High". Their noses and mouths aren't shown, as they are covered by their masks. *Hospital High's notice sign said: "Surgical masks must be worn at school all day!" Art Gallery Jenna Thalia Marissa Carly Bianca Marilyn Rebecca Thames Anna Bella Elena Schwimmer Stephanie Alvarez Sophie Dame Eva Dora Ella Solo Allison Browngood Heather Ferrera Dana Yin Trina, Gina, and Nina Tricia and Stevie Connor Dionne and Poppy Davey Nora Jenna's Parents Category:Web Series Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Mattel Category:DC Comics